Bulles
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Pas une histoire d’amour, pas une grande histoire d’amitié, juste de la passion, de la complicité et… deux flûtes à champagne dans lesquels tourbillonne des milliers de bulles…
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fanfic qui m'est venu le 31 au soir... en louchant sur ma flute de champagne... donc voilà, elle est pas très longue, mais elle est plutot sympa. bonne lecture!

Bulles.

Des bulles. Elle regardait sa flûte de champagne, et toute ses bulles qui remontait, tel un feu d'artifice. Soir de fête avait toujours été synonyme de solitude pour Naruto, alors cette année, Hinata, avec qui il était depuis six mois, avait décidé d'inviter tout leur camarade de promo à faire la fête. C'est ainsi que pour le nouvel an, Sakura s'était retrouver dans son beau yukata rose et blanc, assise à la grande table, à regarder ses amis danser et faire la fête: Dont Ino complètement saoule qui draguait tout et n'importe quoi - Lee en l'occurrence ; Tenten, qui en début de soirée s'était déclarée, embrassait allègrement Neji - Sakura en venait même à se dire que les fêtes déclenchait de drôle de chose ; et pour finir Tsunade qui venait d'entamer son troisième strip-tease de la soirée, que la pauvre Shizune avait du mal à maîtriser - Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que Tsunade faisait là, ayant eu vent de la fête, elle avait décidé de venir _superviser _la bande d'ado en délire hormonale, en gros, elle était venu se bourrer la gueule.

Sakura soupira. Si seulement elle vaut eu un petit ami ou un Sasuke à embêter, elle aurait pu s'occuper, mais là, rien, sa flûte et elle.

- Tu t'ennuie?

La jeune femme se retourna brutalement, derrière elle, Sasuke, une flûte de champagne à la main, un air blasé sur le visage.

- J'aime pas les fêtes… Mais bon c'était Hinata… et puis pour l'autre baka…

L'Haruno le regarda ébahis: Il avait suffi qu'elle pense à lui pour qu'il apparaisse, mais ce qui l'interpella fut finalement les explications embrouillé de jeune homme. Alors, sûrement un peu enivré, et surtout très fatigué, elle éclata de rire.

- Tu sais quoi Sasuke… Ton explication à des allures de prétexte…

Le brun paru encore plus gêné, mais également énervé d'avoir été percé à jour.

- Pff… N'importe quoi… Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous toute seule? Moi j'suis un asocial, mais toi? Tu dois être genre fêtarde…

Sakura eut un sourire espiègle.

- Justement, je me disais que ta présence n'aurait pas été superflu… Histoire de t'embêter un peu…

L'Uchiwa leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'aime me rendre utile mais…

Un son un peu zouk retentit alors dans la salle, et Sakura, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres regarda son camarade.

- Tu danses?

Le brun haussa les épaules mais lui tendit une main.

Deux moi plus tôt, ils étaient parti en mission dans une boite de nuit sur St tropez, et ils avaient été contraint (surtout Sasuke) d'apprendre les danses en vogue. C'était donc collés l'un à l'autre qu'ils avaient terminé cette mission, scellant du même coup une grande complicité.

Une fois de plus soudé, ils se trémoussait au milieu de la piste improvisé, sous l'œil médusé d'Ino qui commençait peu à peu à dessaoulé, et donc à s'apercevoir de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise (c'est-à-dire entre les bras de Lee).

À la fin du morceau, les deux jeunes retournèrent vers leur place, encore transpirant.

- Pfiou… J'avais oublié que cette danse était aussi… aussi…

- Chaude? - suggéra Sasuke.

La jeune femme acquiesça mollement de la tête.

- Je suis crevé… Je crois que je vais rentrer me couché…

- Attend au moins le gong de minuit…

L'Haruno soupira mais ne se leva pas, et elle laissa son regard planer sur la salle: Ino était en train d'expliquer à Lee qu'elle était complètement saoule et qu'elle ne voulait pas le draguer tandis que le jeune homme lui proposait une autre rasade de saké ; Shizune avait réussi a traîné Tsunade jusqu'à son bureau pour qu'elle puissent décuvé ; et Neji et Tenten… était toujours collé l'un à l'autre, telle une moule et son rocher… La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir, et regarda son compagnon qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke n'était plus le garçon dont elle était tombé amoureuse enfant, il avait grandi, mué, avant, il était mignon, il était devenu beau, et les sentiments de la rose envers lui avait changé.

Il était devenu son coéquipier, et leur relation avait changé: Il avait fini par parlé un peu pendant les longue heures où il attendait Kakashi-senseï, éternel retardataire… Il s'était rapproché, puis Sasuke était finalement parti… Sakura se souvenait avoir questionné Kakashi sur le pourquoi du comment, et celui-ci de lui répondre que la vengeance pouvait détruire un être, la jeune femme en avait déduit qu'il avait besoin de progresser, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un boulet comme elle, et ça lui avait fait mal. Mais Sasuke était revenu, plus fort, mais il l'était tous, plus fort : entraîné par les sannins, ça améliorent une condition, Sasuke et Naruto étaient devenus Ambu tandis que Sakura avait progressé dans la voie du medic-nin… Cinq ans avait passé depuis la création de l'équipe sept… Et ils avaient tous trois évolué et progressé.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre: 23h50. Sakura avait chaud, elle se leva et sortit.

- Hey, Sakura!

La jeune femme se retourna.

- Décidément, tu as le chic pour apparaître de manière impromptue!

Son équipier esquissa un sourire puis questionna:

- Tu t'en vas? On change d'année dans dix minutes…

- Je ne part pas, mais j'ai chaud… Sûrement un coup de trop dans le nez…

Elle ricanait dans ses main, quand un parfum masculin vint embaumer son espace.

- Tu t'es mis au parfum Sasuke? - demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête.

- Je sais pas ce qui se passe… Je crois que c'est l'alcool qui m'embrouille le cerveau, ou un truc du genre… n'empêche que j'ai franchement envie de toi…

Sakura sourit.

- En tout cas, t'es plus direct bourré…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que leur lèvres se rencontrait dans un baiser qui se fit d'abord hésitant pour finalement se faire passionné, presque animale. Il la plaqua contre le mur, et passa sa main sous le yukata. Elle se laissa faire, caressant elle-même déjà les abdominaux du jeune homme.

Elle eut une rapide pensée pour ce qui adviendrais ensuite, mais l'idée fut chassé très vite… L'alcool y était sûrement pour beaucoup, mais elle repartais en mission dans deux jours, et elle n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion de s'amuser, et puis, ça ne les engageait à rien.

Ils ne virent pas le feu d'artifice, mais dans celui présent dans leur tête était spectaculaire, la nuit s'offrait à eux.

Sur la table, dans la salle de fête, deux flûte de champagne étaient posé, l'une à moitié pleine, l'autre au trois quart vide… Les bulles n'y tourbillonnaient plus.

**Je ne suis pas contre une petite reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Vous m'aviez expréssement solicité pour une suite, je vous en ait donc écrit une... Dans le même style que la première, Téquila parle également d'une fête, ou du moins une simili... enfin, vous vérrez... bonne lecture à tous.

Disclamer: Je crois que même le titre ne m'appartient pas! TT.TT

**Téquila**

La St Valentin, moins qu'une fête, mais plus qu'un jour normale. Sakura avait soupiré quant elle avait entendu Ino lui dire qu'elle comptait offrir des chocolats à Lee. Les deux jeune adultes s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis la fête du nouvel an, et même si aucun des deux ne l'aurait avouer (surtout Ino), on pouvait presque dire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

En ce quatorze Février, la rose déambulait dans les rues de Konoha, seule. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée si il n'y avait pas eu tout ces couples qui roucoulait tout autour d'elle. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ça l'agaçait eu plus haut point, et si elle n'avait pas eu à acheter des produits de soins - qu'elle avait dû utiliser lors de sa précédente mission - elle serait bien rester terrée chez elle.

- Yo…

Sasuke apparut à ses cotés.

- Simple constatation, as-tu conscience que tu commences à utiliser les mêmes expression que Kakashi-sensei?

La regardant, l'air affolé, le jeune homme demanda :

- T'es sure?!

L'Haruno acquiesça gravement. Puis reprenant leur sérieux, ils se saluèrent comme à leur habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous tout seul en cette St Valentin? Pas avec une de tes admiratrices?!

Son équipier tourna la tête interrogatif.

- Toi, ça a pas l'air d'aller… Qu'y a-t-il?

Prenant une moue las, la jeune femme répondit :

- Je sais pas… Tout ces crétins qui roucoule… ça m'énerve! - Puis plaquant la mains sur sa bouche - Oh mon dieu Sasuke, tu crois que je suis en train de devenir une vieille fille aigrie?!

Le brun eut un léger rire, puis demanda :

- Et toi?! Pas avec un de tes admirateurs?

Elle le fixa d'un air torve.

- Quels admirateurs?

Il allait répondre quelque chose quand elle leva les bras au ciel et cria :

- ça me tue quand même! Même Lee n'est pas tout seul aujourd'hui!

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'Uchiwa lui prit le bras et annonça :

- Allez viens, je t'invite à boire un verre… ça t'évitera d'avoir à déblatéré des conneries en pleine rue.

Dans un geste très mature la rose lui tira la langue.

Arriver devant un bar nommer _la fleur fané _ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table dans un coin.

- J'adore le nom de ce bar, c'est super optimiste - déclara la jeune femme en couvrant du regard la salle autour d'eux.

Au moins, ce dit-elle, ici il n'y aurait pas de couple à ce faire des mamours. Deux trois poivrot accouder au comptoir, une femme avec une horrible cicatrice sur toute la longueur du visage qui buvait un truc louche, et deux types qui échangeait des machins bizarre deux tables plus loin.

- Mouais, il y a pas que le nom de ce bar… Tu m'as attiré ici pour me violer ou quoi?!

L'Uchiwa eut un sourire.

- Tu ne voulais plus voir de couple… Ben voilà!

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme éclata de rire. Sasuke avait le chic pour lui remonter le morale, et elle était vraiment contente d'être aussi proche de lui. Après leur petite incartade du premier de l'an, elle avait pensé que peut-être ils s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre, mais son ami avait fait comme si de rien n'était, alors tout était rentrée dans l'ordre.

- Quant au fait de te violer… Le jour où ce sera le cas, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucun témoin! C'est plus sur… parce que les alcooliques et autre dealers ne sont jamais très sur!

Ils rirent d'une même voix un moment et commandèrent leur boisson. Le jeune homme commanda un Gin Tonic tandis que Sakura demandait…

- Une double Tequila sans sel?!

Sasuke la regarda un instant incrédule.

- T'es sur que tu veux pas plutôt une grenadine fillette?!

- Quitte à me faire violer autant que je ne m'en rende pas compte! C'est mieux pour toi non?

- Non… Je suis du genre sadique moi, si tu t'aperçoit pas de ce que je te fait, c'est pas drôle…

Prenant un air choqué, la rose déclara :

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers Uchiwa!

- Tu m'en dira tant… t'as vu le prof qu'on s'est traîner?! Bonjour l'éducation! - répondit-t-il d'un air détaché tout en prenant son verre que le serveur venait de lui apporter.

La jeune femme hocha gravement de la tête, l'air plus désespéré que jamais, avalant du même coup une longue rasade de tequila.

- Et t'imagine Naruto, lui, il s'est carrément taper trois ans seule avec le chef de la secte! Pauvre Hinata, il doit lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs.

Puis elle commença à se marrer toute seule.

- Et voilà, t'es déjà bourrée… pourquoi tu te marres?

- J'imaginais ce que Tsunade doit endurer…

Ils repartirent à rire en cœur.

Ils finirent leur boisson en discutant de tout et de rien et sortirent. Voyant le jour qui commençait sérieusement à décliner elle s'écria :

- Purée, on est resté combien de temps là-dedans?! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller acheté mes soins… Il est quelle heure Sasuke?

- Il est que dix-huit heure, t'inquiète t'as encore le temps… Tu veux que je t'accompagne… si tu te faisais violer part un autre type que moi, je m'en voudrais… tu comprends…

Elle lui sourit de toute ses dents, et ils repartirent acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure d'achat, les bras plein de sac, le jeune homme demanda :

- Il s'est passé quoi pendant t'as mission, au vue de tout ce que tu as acheter, on croirait que t'as éviter la mort treize fois d'affilée!

La rose éclata de rire, puis lui répondit :

- Non, mais ça faisait longtemps que je devais en racheter, mon stock commençait à être vide, et avec Ino qui vient piocher toute les deux semaines… j'ai préféré profiter du fait que tu soit là pour prendre un maximum de chose!

- En gros tu m'as exploiter!

Elle sourit mais ne répondit rien. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'au petit appartement de Sakura, qui ouvrit rapidement la porte.

- Pff… Si ça ce n'est que des petites course, qu'est-ce que c'est que des grosses… - demanda le brun en s'affalant sur une chaise…

- Je te fait un café, ou un truc non alcoolisé qui t'empêche de t'effondré si quelqu'un te bouscule dans la rue?!

Il hocha mollement la tête pour un café. Elle s'affaira un instant autour de la petite kitchenette, juste devant lui, et il ne pu empêcher son regard de dévier légèrement vers son postérieur. Elle lui déposa une tasse devant lui avant de se rappeler :

-Le sucre! Excuse moi, j'avais oublié…

Elle se tendit au maximum pour le prendre en haut de l'étagère, puis se pencha vers lui pour le mettre dans sa tasse. Elle l'avait a demi tremper quand il lui attrapa le poignet, et porta la main qui tenait le sucre à sa bouche. Croquant le sucre du bout des lèvres, il leva son regard vers sa coéquipière. Les joues légèrement rose, elle le regarda avec… une pointe de désir?

Il tira sur son bras de manière à la rapprocher, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour poser ses mains de chaque coté de la chaise. Elle termina sa course sur les genoux du jeune homme, lèvre contre lèvre, un goût étrangement sucré dans la bouche.

D'un geste fébrile, il commença à déboutonné la tunique de la rose alors qu'elle-même avait déjà retiré le tee-shirt de son vis-à-vis.

Sakura pensa rapidement qu'il ne pouvait décidément rester seul ensemble sans avoir à s'envoyer en l'air. Et alors qu'il lui déposait des baisers brûlant sur les seins, elle songea brièvement à ce qui se passerais lorsqu'ils auraient finit.

Il l'avait taquiné toute la journée sur le fait qu'il allait la violer, comment aurait-il réagit s'il avait du ce qu'il allait ce passer?

**Qu'en avez vous pensé? Je ne suis pas contre une petite review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de bulles... je doutes faire une suite, mais sait on jamais...il est court... voilà... bonne lecture! **

**Instable**

Un regard, un geste. Sasuke Il l'ignorait maintenant. C'était logique en un sens, couché avec un pote une fois c'est possible, mais deux fois, ça relevait du foutage de gueule… Même Temari pourtant peut soucieuse des convenances le disait, alors…

Sakura poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et regarda autour d'elle : des enfants qui courait en pleine golden week, c'était normale… Elle soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi fallait-il que malgré la semaine de vacances, elle est toujours des mission?! En entrant dans le bureau de l'hokage, elle se dit qu'elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester coucher.

Devant elle, la scrutant de son regard d'ébène, Sasuke attendait. Une folle envie s'immisça dans l'esprit de la jeune femme : partir en courant.

Soyons pro, elle resta.

Après un brève compte rendu de ce qu'ils devait faire, ils sortirent en silence.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, ne s'adressant la parole que quand les choses l'exigeait, s'en tenant à un strict nécessaire. Le soir, ils arrivèrent à Kumo no Kuni. Leurs mission était des plus simple : escorter un ancien ninja à la retraite vers Konoha. Mais avant tout, il fallait le trouver. Après avoir fait quatre fois le tour du village, la jeune femme craqua :

- Bon, n'ayons pas peur des mots, on est perdu… Et à moins que l'un de nous se décide à demander au passant, cet espèce de ''Honshu'' on ne le trouvera jamais…

Surpris par l'explosion de colère de la rose, Sasuke répondit finalement :

- Honshu, Sanji, boulevard des cerisiers…

- Merci de m'informer de ce que je sais déjà…

Là regardant un instant, le brun déclara :

- Dit donc, j'en ait assez de supporter tes explosions de colère à deux yens alors tu vas me dire qu'elle est ton problème et arrêter tes conneries!

Ils étaient maintenant en plein milieu de la route, à jouer à celui qui crierait plus fort que l'autre. S'en était trop pour la jeune femme.

- Je vais te dire ce que j'ai! J'ai qu'il y a un crétin que prenais pour mon ami qui me snob depuis trois mois, j'ai que je ne sais pas pourquoi on en est là! J'ai que j'aimerais que tu redeviennes comme avant et que ce n'est pas possible! - des larmes venaient maintenant perler au coin des yeux émeraude de la jeune femme - j'ai finalement que.. Que…

Elle se laissa serrer dans ses bras, se sentant bien ici, avec son meilleur ami.

Sasuke s'aperçut alors d'une chose : il avait voulu la repousser, parce que pour lui ce n'était pas normale, il n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiments pour Sakura… Mais au finale, il n'avait réussit qu'à la blesser, et ça, ce n'était pas voulu.

- Excuse moi saki… Je ne voulais pas… je…

Sans savoir pourquoi, n'y comment c'était arriver, il comprit que ce qu'il ressentait quelque choses de particulier pour elle, pas de l'amour, pas de l'amitié, quelque chose entre les deux… du désir… Sakura était a seule à pouvoir l'emmener là où elle l'emmenait, c'est-à-dire, au septième ciel, si elle était d'accord, pourquoi s'en priver?

- Je…

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle l'embrassa, avant de lui murmurer :

- J'ai pas envie de m'attacher…

D'un commun accord, il décidèrent que l'autre vieux qu'ils étaient venus chercher pourrait attendre, et se cherchèrent un endroit tranquille pour..;

Les sentiments sont instable c'est bien connu, mais le désir, lui est immortel, quel que soit leur besoin, Sasuke et Sakura savaient que dorénavant il pourrait compter l'un sur l'autre.

**Merci à tout ceux que m'ont reviewé...**


End file.
